


The five rules to sexing Dean Winchester by Sam

by Dolavine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows all of the unwritten rules that Dean sets for their sexual relationship and he follows them completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The five rules to sexing Dean Winchester by Sam

_**The Five Rules to sexing Dean Winchester by Sam/ Wincest/Nc-17**_  
 **Title:** The five rules to ~~loving~~ sexing Dean Winchester by Sam  
 **Author:** Dolavine  
 **Pairing:** Dean and Sam Winchester/Wincest  
 **Rating:** Nc-17 Its Porn!a lot of Porn!  
 **Word Count:** 4,501  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the boys, no profit was made by this, no harm intended.  
 **Warnings:** Control issues, bare backing, rimming, Top!Dean every time and submissive!Sam.  
 **Summary:** Sam knows all of the unwritten rules that Dean sets for their sexual relationship and he follows them completely.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://insertcode11.livejournal.com/profile)[**insertcode11**](http://insertcode11.livejournal.com/) for the gift giving post. Thanks to my beta [](http://memoonster.livejournal.com/profile)[**memoonster**](http://memoonster.livejournal.com/)

  
  


  


  
**  
Rule#1 Even if you’re asleep, he gets his way.   
**   


Sam is bone tired when they hit Montana, between the endless drive and the massive demon attack they just had, all he wants is a hot shower and a comfy bed. Hell the bed doesn’t even have to be comfy as long as he’s horizontal for at least eight hours.

Dean books the Motel while Sam grabs the duffel bags from the trunk. Dean waves the electronic key in the air as he heads down to their room and Sam follows him inside.

“I need a shower,” Sam smells his jacket and winces at it.

“You can go first then and I’ll just crack a beer and give Bobby a call till you’re done,” Dean says pulling off his boots and flexing his stiff ankles.

Sam runs the hot water until the bathroom is steamy, his muscles ache and they’re begging for some rest. The water runs down his back soothing and relaxing every muscle, making his eyes feel heavy and his breathing a bit shallow, he hasn’t been this relaxed in months, hell years.

He’s soaping up his body, running soft bubbly hands over hard muscle and when he gets to his cock he takes a little extra time there. His hand strokes it tenderly until its rock hard and then he tugs a little harder making each stroke a bit quicker as he moves over it.

His eyes go closed as he leans against the shower wall and lets every bit of tension pour out of his cock as he brings himself to orgasm. He’s panting and exhausted and so ready for sleep.

He climbs out of the shower and barely towels off before wrapping the too small motel towel around his waist. He walks out into the room and flops on the bed next to Dean. “Sleep, I need sleep,” he mumbles adjusting the pillow under his still wet head.

Dean kisses Sam’s forehead. “Night sleeping beauty,” he waits for a response but all he gets is a quiet mumble.

When Dean comes out of the bathroom he climbs into bed next to Sam. He snuggles in only to find that Sam is naked, the towel must have come off while he was turning over. He runs his hand over the warm skin of his thigh and up to Sam’s hip where he tickles the thin line of pubic hair across his abdomen.

Sam stirs at the touch and his eyes flutter open to see Dean staring down.

“Hello sleeping beauty,” Dean’s hand is moving upward over Sam’s belly dancing over the six pack of muscles on his way to Sam’s nipple where he gives a soft pinch.

Sam gasps and arches off of the bed. His hand finds Dean’s thigh and holds on to it. “MMM.” is all he manages to grunt out as he’s still half asleep.

Dean chuckles as he leans in and claims Sam’s sleep lax mouth. “You are so compliant when you’re sleepy,” there is a dark sexiness to his voice. He moves along Sam’s jaw line and onto his neck.

“Dean,” Sam moans out, voice needy and wanton. He moves his hand along Dean’s thick thigh until he reaches his cock. It’s hard and laying against his thigh. Sam pets it softly with just the tips of his fingers, tickling it and making Dean bite down hard on his neck with need.

Snaking his hand down Sam’s body Dean finds Sam’s hard cock and begins to stroke it with long languishing strokes making Sam arch and buck into the touches.

Warm fingers encircle Dean’s dick and he adjusts himself so Sam can have enough room to stroke him off properly. Sam’s long thin fingers move up and down the shaft rubbing roughly over the dry flesh until he hits the head smearing the thick pearl of precum over the head. He stutters momentarily as he runs the pad of his thumb over the slit eliciting a deep moan form Dean.

The feeling of Dean’s palm slipping over the head of Sam’s cock makes him buck and circle his hips into the touch. He’s panting hard and biting his lower lip as he feels his orgasm on the edge.

Dean’s gripping Sam’s wrist tightly as he guides him through the rough pulls over his cock. He’s moving in time with Sam’s hand and it isn’t much longer that he spills out hot over their hands.

Sam continues to work Dean through his orgasm as he feels his own rip through him. Dean’s hand is working him through it as he smears the sticky fluid over his softening shaft.

They are panting and holding on to each other for dear life when Dean starts to chuckle quietly. “What,” Sam says inching into Dean’s body.

“Even if you’re sleeping, you always give in to me.”

“I guess you’re just that hard to resist.”

  
**  
Rule#2 Always maintain a little control.   
**   


It’s always hard not to let Dean just take over and do whatever he wants to do. Let him suck and bite his way down and up his body. Just lie there and be his sex toy because he can pleasure you seven ways from Sunday if you let him but Dean, he also likes it if you maintain some control and tell him what he can and can’t do.

The room is dark except for the tiny light that is seeping through the curtains from the Motel sign outside accentuating the tangled bodies on the bed.

Dean’s hands are groping and squeezing all the right places on Sam’s body as he kisses him deeply with a fevered passion.

Their bodies are so close they’re melded to together and Sam can barely undulate for friction against Dean’s hip. It’s fast and fevered as hands and mouths move in time with each other.

Sam’s panting when Dean rolls him onto his stomach and lies on top of him. “I’m gonna fuck you into the mattress,” he says with heated breath on Sam’s ear.

“Maybe,” Sam says twisting and flipping Dean onto his back. “Maybe I want you to watch me ride your cock,” Sam’s eyes go dark as he holds Dean’s arms pinned above his head.

“Think I might like that, do you,” there’s a smirk across Dean’s mouth.

“You’re going to like it, I’ll make sure of that,” Sam’s hand starts to stroke Dean’s already hard cock.

Dean throws a bottle at Sam. “You’ll probably need this.”

“Thanks,” he says popping the lid of the lube and covering his palm in it before returning his attentions to Dean’s cock.  
Dean’s about insane from the pleasure Sam’s causing with the twists and squeezes he’s doing to his dick. “Jesus Sammy,” he moans.

Sam stops and smiles down at Dean. “That’s enough of that,” he takes Dean’s hand and lubes up two fingers. “Gonna stretch me wide open,” he’s a man possessed by the need to control Dean.

He lifts himself up and turns over so that his ass is up in the air. He reaches through his legs and takes Dean’s hand by the wrist and holds it still as he slowly and methodically sinks down on the two lubed up fingers. “Nguh,” he grunts out as the fingers drive inside of him.

  
He’s still holding onto Dean’s wrist as he moves up and down on the stiff fingers. Dean’s watching as Sam’s ass makes his fingers disappear with each up and down. “Fuck, this is hot,” Dean’s voice is thick with need as his cock jerks from the show Sam’s giving him.

Sam gives a dark throaty chuckle and repositions himself so that Dean’s still planted inside of his ass and he can suck his thick cock. He lets go of Dean’s wrist takes a hold of his cock, he licks hungrily at the head as he moves up and down on his fingers.

Dean can barely think about his hand while his cock is being so expertly suck off. He arches his hips and Sam stops sucking. “Oh No, lie still,” he says as he puts both of his hands on Dean’s hips and shoves them down. He sinks his ass as far down on Dean’s fingers as he can and sits still. “Stay,” he says playfully and Dean obliges.

He only spends a few more minutes worshiping Dean’s member with his hot mouth before he wiggles his ass and pulls off of Dean’s fingers with a pop. Dean’s hand is numb and he shakes it out.

Sam turns around and scoots up Dean’s body until his knees are in his armpits, he lubes up Dean’s cock before moving so that his ass is resting right over the hard cock. “Gonna fuck myself on you,” his voice is needy.

Dean swallows hard at the sight of Sam’s long body rising up so that his cock can be guided into Sam’s stretched hole.

Sam circles the head around his puckered entrance making his cock jerk with the sensation before he slowly slips down on Dean’s hard rod. He goes balls deep with one long slow decent before stopping and sitting on it, adjusting to the feeling.

Dean’s eyes are closed at the feeling of Sam’s heat encasing him. His balls are tight and he moves his hips just a little.

“Open your eyes,” Sam says as he leans forward putting his large hands on Dean’s chest for support. Dean’s cock is rubbing against his prostate and its sending electric sparks through his body. “Want you to watch me ride you, can’t do that with your eyes closed,” Sam kisses his mouth with a wet open mouthed kiss.

Dean opens his eyes. “Very good,” Sam starts to move himself up and down on Dean’s cock that’s been buried deep inside of his ass. The head moves over his swollen prostate with every pass as he pulls to the tip and then pushes down to the balls, each thrust strokes Dean completely and fills Sam entirely.

Dean’s hands hold Sam’s hips, his thumbs dig into the tender flesh as Sam moves up and down on him. “Fuck Sammy, you’re so fucking hot,” he’s moaning and moving his hips in time with Sam’s movements.

“Jerk me off,” Sam commands. “Jerk my cock Dean, please,” this time he asks with a deep throaty moan.

Obliging, Dean lubes his palm and takes Sam’s long cock in hand and begins to stroke him off. He tugs up with Sam’s drop and then down with Sam’s up. He’s fucking him with his palm and it feels amazing and looks even better. Dean bites his lower lip as he watches Sam throw his head back and ride with abandon. Fucking his palm and riding his cock, Sam’s moaning and writhing, his hands are pressing hard into Dean’s chest as he uses it for leverage to get himself off on Dean.

Bucking wildly into Sam, Dean can’t control himself any longer, its like hot white light through his body as his orgasm rips through him and spills into Sam’s ass.

Sam feels the tiny jerks of Dean’s cock and rides it even harder; stroking him with his ass muscles, working him through his orgasm.

The blackness behind Sam’s closed eyes goes white as he comes hot and sticky over Dean’s hand. His ass muscles flex and twitch as his cock is milked dry. He collapses on top of Dean; they’re both panting and sweaty. Dean’s limp cock slips out of Sam’s dripping ass and that connection that held them together so tightly is replaced by Dean’s arms wrapping around Sam’s limp body.

“Thank you,” is all Sam says as he reaches up and strokes Dean’s jaw line with his thumb.

  
Dean inhales deep and lets out a soft moan of appreciation and comfort.

  


  
**  
Rule#3 Go ahead and be the bottom.   
**   


  
Sometimes a fuck is all that will ease the tension and when Dean is full of angst and tension Sam likes to help him relieve it.

Dean’s sitting on the comfy chair with the laptop on his lap looking up research as Sam plows through a catalog of books spread out across a tiny table. Dean lets out a loud audible sigh and an irritated grunt. “This is fucking going nowhere,” he spits out before closing the laptop.

Sam looks up from his books. “It’s going slow that’s for sure.”

“I just. It’s just so. Fuck,” he’s frustrated.

“Hey, Dean, it’s okay,” Sam’s trying to console him but he sees the worry lines across his forehead.

Dean just gives him a dark look and then rolls his eyes.

Sam knows there is only one way to get his mind off of things so he stands up, walks over and moves the laptop. He replaces it with himself straddling Dean’s lap.

“What’s this,” he gives Sam a tiny smirk.

“Just relax,” Sam whispers as he leans down and kisses his forehead. “No more worry lines,” he says kissing each one as he makes his way down Dean’s face to his mouth and then gives him a soft loving kiss.

Dean can feel every muscle start to relax except for one that starts to pay a lot more attention.

Sam’s hands pull at the hem of Dean’s t-shirt exposing his belly and chest. He rucks the shirt up under Dean’s arms as he leans down and starts to lick and suck at his nipples. He mouths one while he fingers the other into a hard nub. He moves his mouth down Dean’s chest to his abdomen where he licks lightly over Dean’s rippled muscles.

Dean’s arching his back into the warm wet touch of Sam’s tongue, his hands find Sam’s hips and hold him down, anchoring his thumbs through the belt loops of his Jeans. “MMM Sammy,” it’s all breathless and needy.

Sam moves his hand over Dean’s bulge pressing relentlessly through his jeans before working the button open and slowly unzipping them. He has his lower lip between his teeth as he watches Dean’s expression through hooded lids as he works the jeans and boxers off of his hips to expose his hard member. “Nice,” he says smiling as he takes it in hand and starts to stroke it gently.

“God,” Dean sighs out as he pushes up into Sam’s strokes. “You are going to drive me crazy,” he’s watching Sam’s hand move between them as he’s working his cock.

“It’s not a far drive,” he shoots back. He’s smiling as he leans forward and kisses Dean again, this time it’s harder and more intense as he slips his tongue inside of Dean’s lips and tastes him. Their tongues are swiping over each other when Dean’s hand comes up to Sam’s neck to hold him impossibly close as they kiss. Sam’s hand continues to work Dean’s cock as it’s trapped between them.

Breaking free from the heated embrace Sam slips his body down between Dean’s parted legs. His hand is still massaging Dean as he adjusts himself before replacing his hand with his mouth.

He laps tenderly at the head tasting the saltiness left from his sweaty palm. He laves at the slit coaxing more precum to drip from the slit before sucking at the head like an all day sucker. He sucks the head inside of his wet lips and then lets it slip out with a pop. Dean bucks up off of the chair; his hands grab Sam’s shoulders and hold on. “Fuck Sammy, yeah, suck it,” he cries out.

Sam smiles a mischievous smile before sinking down on the shaft pushing it all the way to the back of his throat. He flexes his throat muscles around the head before pulling up and diving down again. He bobs slowly for a few strokes before picking up the pace when Dean puts his palm on the back of his head and helps to guide him up and down. Dean’s threading his fingers through Sam’s hair as he grips the armchair with his other hand. He’s moaning and writhing as he bucks into Sam’s mouth trying to fuck it with each of Sam’s glorious bobs.

Sam stills with the urgent thrusts of Dean’s hips and lets him fuck his mouth. The head hitting the back of his throat going deeper each time until he gags a little, he doesn’t mind, he actually likes the way it feels when it’s pushing past the barrier of his throat muscles. He’s slurping and grunting as Dean shoves his head down harder and harder, fucking him so hard his throat is going to be sore.

He finally takes back some control and taps Dean’s hand to let him know he’s had enough; Dean releases his hair and stops bucking. He’s on the edge and it only takes Sam licking a long stripe up the shaft of his cock to send him over that edge. He shoots out thick and white onto his own belly, Sam quickly covers the head letting the last few spurts paint his tongue before he swallows those few drops, he then licks the droplets from Dean’s belly with a tiny pleasurable moan of enjoyment.

Dean puts his hand under Sam’s chin to lift his face up before leaning down to kiss his lips glistening with come, tasting himself on them mixed with Sam. “Thank you,” he says appreciatively.

Sam just smiles contently and pulls himself up to kiss Dean again. “Anytime,” he whispers into the kiss.

  


  
**  
Rule#4 Be as filthy as possible.   
**   


  
On the side of the road in the backseat of the Impala Dean can’t keep his hands to himself or his mouth for that matter.

Sam’s legs are still hanging over the front seat when Dean climbs into the back seat and straddles him.

Dean’s ripping off his clothes as Sam hastily undoes Dean’s belt buckle. He’s naked from the waist up and Sam is enjoying the view of his thick arms and freckled chest, he bites his lower lip giving Dean a coy smile before raking his nails down Dean’s chest.

“Fuck Sammy,” Dean hisses. “You have too many clothes on,” he starts to take Sam’s layers off.

When Sam is respectively as naked as Dean, he starts to kiss and touch every inch of Sam’s long muscular torso. Tongue and teeth over his nipples, as he holds tight to his hips, their hard cocks press into each other as he leans over Sam like a blanket of desire.

“My legs,” Sam grunts out as he tries to shift.

“Sorry,” he shifts off of Sam’s lap. “Easier to get naked this way anyhow,” he quickly sheds his Jeans and boots.

Sam’s naked and splayed out with knees bent up as Dean nestles in between them. He runs his hands down Sam’s thighs as he presses a kiss to his cock. Sam arches at the feeling of Dean’s mouth on the tender head. “Ngh,” he grunts out with a gasp.

Dean’s impossibly hard and all he can think of is sticking his cock inside of Sam, all spread wide and waiting for it. “Not going to fuck you Sammy,” he’s playing with him.

Sam’s eyes go wide. “Why,” his voice is hesitant and surprised. Dean always fucks him, spreads him wide and pounds him like a two dollar whore and for him to not want to fuck him, is unfathomable to Sam.

“Because I am going to make you cum with my tongue in your ass,” his words are dark and lascivious.

Sam’s hesitant and excited, Dean rarely rims him but when he does, he really goes for it, sends Sam into overdrive and makes him come hard. “MMMM yeah,” he agrees to it and spreads his legs open ever wider.

“But first,” Dean says as he flips around and straddles Sam’s chest, his cock hanging down at Sam’s mouth. “You’re gonna suck me while I tongue fuck you,” he doesn’t wait for a response from Sam just leans down and licks a stripe down Sam’s balls eliciting a gasp of pure pleasure from him. “Good, we’re in agreement,” he says sucking a finger in his mouth and getting it good and wet.

Sam licks at Dean’s cock head, the thick pearl of precum is salty and bitter but he likes it, tastes like Dean and savors it. His hand pumps Dean a little before he starts to suck him off.

Dean’s finger penetrates Sam’s tight hole and he spits down on it to cut the friction before he starts to lick tenderly at the stretching entrance with his finger pumping in and out of it. He’s trying hard to concentrate on his task at hand but Sam’s mouth is working his cock in such wonderful ways he can’t help but moan with pleasure against his hole.

The feeling of Dean’s finger pumping him and tongue lapping at his entrance has Sam so worked up he wants to buck and wiggle under Dean’s weight. He shoves Dean’s cock to the back of his throat and hums with joy at the feeling of being fingered and rimmed while he does his favorite act, blowing Dean.

Dean starts to move his hips up and down on Sam’s face, shoving his cock deeper into Sam’s hungry mouth. He feels Sam relax and let him fuck his face with slow deep pumps. He loves fucking Sam’s mouth since Sam loves letting him do it.

His tongue circles Sam’s puckered hole barely dipping inside and it has Sam bucking against the pressure. Dean loves making Sam come undone, that long lean body losing control. He feels big hands spread his ass cheeks and a long finger caress his hole and it’s double the pleasure as Sam resumes control of Dean’s dick and plays with his ass. “Nuh, yeah Sammy,” he breaths out hot against Sam’s tender opening making him shudder.

  
Sam’s finger circles tenderly around Dean’s hole playing with the opening, pushing but not penetrating it, giving Dean just enough that he’s on edge. His tongue is working long thick strokes up the underside of Dean’s shaft as he engulfs it with his mouth and flexes his throat around the head. He moans against the head as it slips forward to his lips before slipping it deep to the back of his throat again.

He spreads Sam’s cheeks wide as he kisses at his tender flesh. He can feel his hard cock jerk with need at each kiss as it’s pressed tight between them. He momentarily shifts enough to be able to suck one ball into his mouth then let’s go with a loud sucking pop. Sam bucks and rotates his hips, warm precum slips along Dean’s collarbone as Sam starts to leak profusely.

When Dean puts his tongue to Sam’s ass again he feels him shudder uncontrollably, his knees are shaking and he’s moaning and sucking feverishly on his cock. Dean can’t control himself, he comes hot and slick down Sam’s flexing throat. Sam’s moaning as he sucks every drop from Dean’s jerking cock.

Dean’s tongue is inside of Sam’s hole twisting and lapping as Sam bucks against the feeling. He’s shaking with need and his cock is jerking uncontrollably against Dean’s chest. The slight friction sends Sam over the edge and he comes slick between them. Dean’s tongue is tenderly working his ass muscle as it flexes and spasms with each shot of come, it feels endless until Dean pulls his tongue out.

Dean collapses limp on top of Sam. His flaccid cock pressed to Sam’s cheek as they lay panting. “Holy Fuck Sam,” he says breathlessly.

Sam manages to groan out a noise under Dean’s weight. “Yeah,” is all he can manage between heavy breaths.

  
**  
Rule#5 Do it as often as possible .   
**   


  
This rule is the easiest to follow because Dean and Sam can’t keep their hands, dicks or mouths to themselves. It’s fucking, sucking or jerking each other off every moment they are bored, tense, upset, or for that matter, alone.

On most days it starts out a good morning kiss and then a respective hand job before getting out of bed.

After they’re up, its shower sex or an after shower blowjob, usually its Sam on his knees with the water beating down on his back, the taste of bitter soap in his mouth and then come to wash it down with.

If they’re not on a case or are on the road already it’s another blowjob or Dean fingering Sam while Sam sucks him off. Sometimes Dean’s driving when Sam blows him. Exciting car sex and an orgasm always makes Dean happy.

Unless they are really, really bored with nothing else to do or Dean ends up watching the free soft core motel porn, they don’t do anything until later in the evening.

When they climb into bed most nights, if they aren’t so tired or drunk that they pass out immediately, there’s sex. Dean buried deep inside of Sam’s ass until they both come.

  
And then there are the days and nights at Bobby Singers house or as they often call it, home.

There are rules for Sex at Bobby’s since, well, it’s like having their dad in the house when they do it and from past experiences that wasn’t so much fun when they were younger.

When at Bobby’s it’s not babe or hon, its Sam and Dean, romantic pet names don’t come in to play.

Sexual touching such as back rubs, ass smacks and pecks on the cheek are strictly forbidden. This breeds much sexual tension and maybe a trip to the garage out back for a quick hand job and make out session.

At night, after Bobby is safely tucked into his bedroom on the second floor, it’s a trip to the panic room where they can be as loud as they want to be and the fact that there is basic bondage gear down there makes it even more fun. A strapped down Sam being fucked by a dominate Dean always makes for fun times.

But most of the time at night, in their motel room or in the back of the Impala, its quiet and tame. Sam holding Dean as they kiss lazily and sometimes rut against each other until they come together. It’s loving and sensual; they share the need for each other, the desire to just be in each other’s arms. They hold on for dear life and take pleasure in each others embrace.

It’s all safe and warm and far from the world outside. They don’t have to hide their love, they don’t have to pretend not to want each other, it’s just them, alone and together.

  
 **The End**


End file.
